phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandria on the Phoenix
' Alexandria on the Phoenix' is a military base or settlement founded by Alexander when he sacked and razed the city of Phoenicia to the ground. He left a garrison of five hundred men here to guard his city when he founded Phaeselis, and the garrison has grown over the years to about five thousand men. It's the duty of the Phalanxes here to the protect the city. The garrison is an army equal to ten phalanxes that are supported by a corps of engineers, a psion corps, five peltasts, five toxotes, and three units of gymnitai. There is also two units of cavalry: a unit of hippeis (heavy cavalry) and prodromoi (light cavalry). Finally there is a unit of ambushers commonly called The Sacred Band of the Phoenix. Phalanx Units: *Ares' Sons *Athena's Pride *The Lions *Disciples of Achilles *The Disciples of Vishnu *Indra's Anger *The Creator's Hands *Feathers of the Phoenix *The Leopards *The Wolves Auxillary Units: *Corps of Psyche *Engineering Corps *Office of the Quartermaster *Vitalist Corps Toxotes Units: *Apollo's Lovers *Artemis' Amazons *Marksmen of the Phoenix Peltasts and Gymnitai units: *Warriors of Zeus (Peltast) *Beloved of Buddha (Peltast) *The Spartoi (Gymnitai) *The Mobiles (Gymnitai) *Rock Throwers (Peltast) *The Sling Boys (Peltast) *The Naked Ones (Gymnitai) *The Slave Band (Peltasts) Cavalry Units: *The Kshatrya of Vishnu (Heavy Cavalry) *The Sons of Poseidon (Light Cavalry) Locos Unit: *''The Sacred Band of the Phoenix'' (Ambushers, mostly rangers) Naval Units *50 Triremes Garrison Command The Garrison is actually commanded by Strategos Lysander, who -- at sixteen years of age -- is very young to be a Strategos. Lysander was considered to be a very sober child with a cunning intellect when he was growing up, and so was asked to be Strategos by the City Council before he came of age. Strategos Lysander did not command the army when they went into Aryavarta and sacked the Naga Empire. However, he has led the city's garrison against an invasion from Cassander's kingdom. Strategos Lysander has two Strategoi under him -- Admiral Leomarchus, and Stratega Pherenike. Leomarchus controls the navy, while Pherenike controls the light infantry units (including the Sacred Band). Psychic Warriors As of now, the Phalanx Units of Hoplites called the Disciples of Vishnu, the Leopards, the Wolves, and Indra's Anger are primarily made up of Psychic Warriors. Psychic Warriors also make up the Warriors of Zeus and the Beloved of Buddha Peltast units. Most Psychic Warriors hope to achieve the rank of Strategos. Some even hope to build their own Sronghold (see The Psychic Warrior Stronghold). Soulknives Soulknives are in the hoplite phalanxes of the Feathers of the Phoenix and the Lions. Many soulknives also make up the Gymnitai units of the Mobiles and the Naked Ones. Some Soulknives also hope to attain the rank of Strategos or build their own soulknife training houses. Aegoi All of the city's Aegoi have the distinction of serving in the Gymnitai unit of Spartoi. So far, very few Aegoi have the ambition to become a Strategos. But they all hope to pass on their skills to the next generation. Fighters Fighters make up the rest of the Army except for the Auxillary Corps, the Marksmen of the Phoenix, and the Sacred Band of the Phoenix. Fighters often train as hoplites or as peltasts and make up the bulk of the Gymnitai Units. Some of the fighters also hope to attain the rank of Strategos, and some fighters do train to attain the rank. Few Fighters hope to build their own training compound and stronghold (see Fighter Strongholds). Magi There are very few magi serving with distinction, but the city's magi are equally divided amongst the Hoplites and the Peltasts where they give magical support on the battlefield. Vitalists 'Vitalists '''make up the medical corps of Phaeselis' garrison (where they share space with telepaths and lay physicians). Most Vitalists study Asclepius' methods and they practice sophisticated surgical techniques. Rare, though, is the accupuncturist vitalist, while the Ayurvedic Vitalist has more frequency. It is the medical corps' job to make sure that the army is up and running. Thus psychic healing as well as lay healing is implemented, leaving the divine healers at home to attend to the populace. The Corps of Engineers The Garrison's corps of Engineers is made up of 'sages' as well as ''Shapers. It's the corps of Engineers that are called upon to build seige engines, weapons of powerful penetrating power (such as the gastrophetes -- a heavy crossbow), and to keep the army running smoothly with technology. These sages understand technology, while the shapers are limited only by their imagination. The Locos The Sacred Band of the Phoenix is a military unit that are the effective equivalent of crack Commandos. Their role is designated as Ambushers, and they employ Ambush tactics during a war. They are mostly made up of Rangers, but include Cryptics as well as the rare Inquisitor. The band has the distinction that it has exclusively homosexual couples within it's ranks. Category:Military Category:Outside Phaeselis